criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Innocence Lost/Transcript
Chief Samuel King: Good Morning, <Rank> . I'm afraid I have bad news for you. A young woman was just found dead on a construction site. Samuel: The site is on the outskirts of the Financial Center. The Mayor is heading a large-scale renovation here, funded by Alden Greene. There's a lot of money riding on this. Jones: Hi, , what did I miss? Samuel: Jones! Showing up late for work? Ramirez is already at the scene, that should be telling you a lot! Jones: Uh... sorry chief! Let's go right now, , you can brief me on the way! Samuel: Oh, and , the Mayor and city council are going to be all over my back with this case, I can feel it. I'd appreciate it if you could solve this quickly. Chapter 1 Investigate Construction Site. (Before investigating Construction Site) Eduardo Ramirez: ! Thank God you're here, it's crazy! Oh, you should see for yourself! The construction crew found the victim, a certain Gail Harding, this morning upon arriving to work. Ramirez: Watch your step though, the building's about to be refurbished, but it's not safe yet. There's a big hole at the entrance, which they covered after I fell in! Jones: You fell in? Are you okay? Uh, take it easy, Ramirez, we'll take it from here. Ramirez: Thank you! I can't wait until they remove the body! I'm having chills just looking at it! Jones: Well, and I have seen some pretty crazy things of our own, haven't we? (After investigating Construction Site) Jones: I gotta agree with Ramirez, here, this is pretty gruesome. I just hope Nathan will be able to remove that concrete for the autopsy! Jones: This concrete mixer was used by the killer to fill the pit with the stuff! , we've got our murder weapon! Jones: You should take a closer look at the mixer, . The killer obviously had to touch the wheel to pour the concrete out. Jones: And what about this piece of paper... I guess it's time for a little puzzle-solving, ! Autopsy the Victim's Body. Nathan: Well, I gotta say that's the first time I've had to use a hammer and chisel for an autopsy! It wasn't easy, but I finally got your victim out of the concrete. Nathan: And considering the contents of her stomach, she must have been partying pretty hard! Cocaine, alcohol, you name it, she took it. Enough to make her overdose and fall into a coma. Nathan: However, what really killed her was being poured in concrete while unconscious, since it blocked her airway and filled her throat. Jones: And what can you tell us about her killer? Nathan: Well...nothing. Jones: Nothing?! Nathan: Nothing, but I did save you some concrete rubble. Maybe you should have a look at it, ! Examine Concrete Rubble. Jones: Good thing Nathan didn't throw this concrete out, ! Those molecules must come from our killer! Jones: We need to figure out what they are, exactly. Let's have a look at our scientific database! Examine Molecule. Jones: Great job, ! So the molecule you found on the concrete rubble is actually taurine! Jones: ...Too bad I have absolutely no idea what that is. Grace: Good thing you have me, then! Taurine is the main active ingredient in most energy drinks. People often mix them with their liquor in order to offset the sedative effects of alcohol. Jones: So Gail's killer takes energy drinks! Thank you, Grace, this is going to be a big help! Examine Concrete Mixer. Jones: Nice find on the concrete mixer, . The murderer didn't leave any fingerprints, but it seems you can really find clues in any situation. Jones: Our killer was the last person to touch the wheel, so this powdery substance could tell us more about them. Let's give this sample to Grace! Analyze Powder Specks. Grace: , you struck gold with the powder you collected from your murder weapon! Grace: It's cocaine! And the sample seems to have come from the killer's nosebreath. Good job on finding such a fragile sample! Jones: So our killer is a cocaine user! Let's write this down, ! Examine Torn Card. Jones: That torn paper you found on the crime scene is a business card for a place called the Stone Cold Motel! Jones: Look! There's a mention of a Room #9! We should check it out. We can go there as soon as you're ready, ! Investigate Motel Room #9 '' '''(Before investigating Motel Room #9) Susan: Hi fellas, what can I do for you? You've come to make a reservation? Jones: Well, Ma'am, no. We're here on a criminal investigation with the Grimsborough PD. A woman died around this neighborhood. We think she stayed in this room. Susan: Whatever. Go ahead, if you must. I just started cleaning up the place. Just be quick about it, you hear? (After investigating Motel Room #9) Jones: ! The keychain on this purse says "Gail" just like our victim's name! We need to have a look inside! Jones: And this credit card receipt is for a bottle of tequila which costs about as much as a month of my pay! Jones: Someone here likes to celebrate in style! Jones: Unfortunately it's wet, and the card number is barely visible. This'll put your skills to the test! Jones: Oh, and when you have the time, I'd like to have a proper chat with the motel owner, to see if she saw anything of interest! '''''Talk to the motel owner about the victim. Jones: Mrs Peck, what can you tell us about Gail Harding, the woman who stayed in this room? Susan: Nothing. Name doesn't ring a bell. I don't keep a ledger, my guests enjoy the anonymity, you see? Are you fellas done yet? Jones: You don't keep a record at all? How do you keep track of what your clients owe you? Susan: I just have a good memory, I suppose. Jones: You have a good memory but you don't even remember who rented this room last night?! Susan: My memory's a fickle thing... It tends to fade away when cops are around. Now you have a good day. (After talking to Susan Peck) Jones: Well, that woman has some nerve! Jones: I get a feeling I've seen her somewhere before. Let's keep an eye out for anything that might get her to talk. I'm aching to see what she's hiding. Examine Victim's Purse. Jones: Finding our victim's purse in the motel room was a stroke of luck, ! Jones: The Grim News Access Card you found in it gives clearance to Gail Harding! Jones: Which means Gail worked for Grim News. Which MEANS... that it's time to go pay a visit to our favorite reporter! Talk to Rachel about her ties to the victim. Jones: Rachel, did you know anyone called Gail Harding? Rachel: Gail Harding? Of course I know her. She's my personal intern. And not a very good one at that... she didn't even bother showing up for work this morning! Jones: Well, that's probably because she's dead. Rachel: Dead?! That's awful! Rachel: Who will finish her article now? Rachel: Look, Gail's death is a tragic loss, and all that. But I can't really say I'm surprised, considering what she was working on. Jones: And what exactly was that, Rachel? Rachel: I sent her to investigate Greene Holdings. Nobody there will speak to me anymore, but I thought they wouldn't pay attention to a ditz like her. Apparently, I was wrong. Examine Credit Card Receipt. Jones: Amazing, , you managed to decipher that credit card number. We're this much closer to finding out who left this receipt in the motel room! Jones: If we give this to Alex, he should be able to find the name of the account's owner. Analyzing Credit Card Number. Alex: It wasn't easy, but that's why you guys come to me, right? The receipt from the motel told me our big party animal is none other than Derek Molina himself. Jones: ...Derek who? Alex: Jones, now, you need to spend more time on the internet. He's a famous start up CEO and entrepreneur. And he funded his current company with capital that came straight from... Greene Holdings! Jones: ...I knew that! ! Let's go see what Mr. Molina has to say to us. Talk to Derek Molina about the credit card receipt. Derek: Gail? Dead!... And like this! That's crazy! Derek: She's not the kind of girl I usually hang out with, y'know, but I liked her. She was... she was authentic, and that's something to cherish around here. Derek: The thing is, Gail was constantly worried about work, kept saying her boss hated her guts. She disliked Rachel very much in return, and I don't blame her. Derek: So I took the girl under my wing, showed her some good times. She had a fun personality, and I took her out to party occasionally. Jones: Occasionally? How about last night? We found a receipt with your credit card number on it in her motel room. Derek: Uh... I don't know. I was really loaded last night, I'm not quite clear about what I did, but I guess that's possible. (After talking to Derek Molina) Jones: It seems Derek Molina may have seen the victim last... which earns him a nice spot on our suspect list! Chapter 2 Chief Samuel King: So! , what progress have you made on the murder of Gail Harding? Any interesting leads, anything... concrete? Jones: Oh, uh, nice one, Chief. We've talked to several suspects, but nothing conclusive has emerged. Although we've determined our killer uses cocaine and drinks energy drinks. Samuel: Maybe this will help you then: a certain Philip Rockwell, a business executive at Greene Holdings, has requested a word with you. He says it's to do with Miss Harding's death. Jones: Great! A new suspect, and we didn't even have to work for it! Greene's offices are downtown, let's go! Ramirez: ! I heard you were heading for the Greene offices, downtown! Ramirez: I've asked around a bit, and several people have reported seeing Gail there yesterday evening, sitting on a bench. Jones: Was she waiting for someone? ... And wait a second, since when do you investigate our cases?! Ramirez: I... thought I might be useful! And I'm sorry, I don't know what Gail was doing, but apparently she was there for quite some time. Jones: Well, that's not much, but thanks anyway, Ramirez. , we should have a look downtown on the way to Mr Rockwell's office. See what Philip Rockwell wants to tell you. Philip: . Let me begin by saying how saddened and shocked, like everyone at Green Holding, regarding the Gail Harding murder. Philip: You see, Miss Harding was writing an article on Greene Holdings. I was in regular contact with her, so I thought that you'd come to see me eventually. Philip: Especially now that Miss Priest is throwing thinly veiled accusations at me, suggesting I had something to do with Miss Harding's death. There's a lawsuit coming her way if she keeps at it. Jones: Ever heard of freedom of the press, Mr Rockwell. Do you have any other information on the victim? Philip: Well, not as such, but if I were you, I'd be talking to Derek Molina. I've come to understand he as quite close to Miss Harding, and I'm sure his drug habit is something you'll find worthy of interest. Jones: I see.... Mr Rockwell, do you know Mr. Molina personally? Philip: I've met him, yes. Greene Holdings supplies funding for Mr. Molina's company, in spite of my personal advice. I don't find him trustworthy. (After talking to Philip Rockwell) Jones: Derek's drug habits? I think it's pretty clear we need to talk to him again. Jones: And Philip Rockwell certainly seems to have a strong dislike of Rachel Priest. We should go have a word with her too. Rockwell throwing a defamation suit at her wouldn't be doing anyone a favor. Investigate Walton Square. Jones: Well, there was nothing on the bench on which Gail sat... but I agree, there certainly seems to be something shiny in that trash bag. We should shift through it, just to be sure. Jones: I know, I know, another trash bag. Well, I didn't sign up for this, either, . Examine Trash Bag. Jones: Who drops a car key into the trash, unless they don't want it to be found? Well, it's bound to be in our car database! Let's have a look at it, shall we? Examine Car Key. Jones: Nice work, ! So the car key we found in the trash bag matches the VM City Cruiser! Jones: It's a very common model, but I'm pretty sure confident Alex will manage to find the owner of that precise car key! Analyze Car Key Registration. Alex: As expected, I found out which car the key you found in the trash bag belonged to. Get this: Grim News use the VM City Cruiser almost exclusively. Alex: So, I did my research, and sure enough, Grim News has reported one of it's company cars missing! Alex: They've also given us the registration! And the last employee who checked in for the car was none other than your victim. Jones: Then we NEED to find this car! Ramirez: Get all patrolling officers to start looking for this missing City Cruiser! Ramirez: Sure thing! , I'll get right on it, I won't disappoint you! Warn Rachel about Philip Rockwell's threats. Rachel: I'm just finishing up this report, and then I'll be right with you, . I've been up all night preparing for this one. A look at Greene's inner workings: the soul-crushing corporate culture that- Jones: Rachel, please lay of the accusations on Greene Holdings for now. You're ruffling some feathers and definitely not helping our investigation... Jones: And... why are you so hyper? It almost looks as if you're on drugs... Rachel: Please don't baby me, Jones. It's only from taking these energy drinks! How else am I supposed to keep up those long hours?! Rachel: As for the case, all I'm doing is raising some questions. I want the truth to come out. But... I see your drift, and I'll be careful not to expose my legal backside. (After talking to Rachel Priest) Jones: Rachel really isn't the type to back down, don't you think, ? Ugh, I need a change of scenery. Let's go and take another look at that motel room. Talk to Derek Molina about his drug habit. Jones: Mr Molina, your contact at Greene Holdings has told us about your drug habit. Care to enlighten us? Derek: I don't know WHAT you've heard exactly, but this is a private matter, and none of your concern. I built my company with my own bare hands, you... you have no idea what it's like to be me! Jones: Mr Molina! I'm not here investigating drug abuse. Now you can be a pain in the a** if you want, and then we'll find the evidence WE need to be a pain for you. Or... you can co-operate. Derek: Whatever, man. Yeah, taurine, cocaine, caffeine, tequila... I take it all. You've got to if you want to keep up with the business! Derek: I even got my partner, Irina Phelps, to like those energy drinks. That's our line of work for you. (After talking to Derek Molina) Jones: If this Irina Phelps Derek told us about takes energy drinks, that at least makes her a person of interest in my book, . Jones: Maybe she knew Gail as well. Doesn't hurt to ask, does it? Talk to Irina Phelps about her ties to the victim. Irina: I knew Gail, yes. She was very.... quaint, and fun to be around. We were together the night she died, but I left early. Whoever murdered her... must have done it some time after I went home. Irina: I just can't imagine who would want to do this to her! She had no enemies, as far as I know. Except for her boss, Rachel, of course. They were like oil and water, couldn't mix. Irina: She was a cute girl. Gentle, and naive. I'm sad to say it, but I'm sure Derek had at least some fun at her expense. Jones: What do you mean, Miss Phelps? Irina: Well, I did say "cute", not beautiful. She had a difficult physique. Coupled with her slightly air-headed personality, well, you could say she was an original. Irina: Don't get me wrong, I loved the girl. But Derek probably felt some sense of... pity, I suppose? In order to hang out with her. Investigate Motel Bed. Jones: I agree, ! A cocaine mirror is definitely worth our interest! We should dust it for prints. Examine Cocaine Mirror. Jones: Oh man! The cocaine mirror you found in Gail's motel room is a real smorgasbord of fingerprints! Jones: There's so many, I don't think anyone but Alex would know what to do with them. Let's send them all to the lab! Analyze Fingerprints. Alex: I've counted up to four different sets of fingerprints coming from the cocaine mirror you found in the motel room. Alex: There are two unknown sets... but I also got two matches! The first is your victim, obviously. Alex: And there's another match on the cocaine bag: Susan Peck, a convicted drug dealer. Jones: Holy crap! , that's why she was so familiar! So she sold the cocaine that led Gail to her death! Jones: I knew something was up about that woman! We're going back there, , and I'm telling you, she's going to sing like a bird. Talk To Susan Peck about her dealing cocaine. Jones: I could charge you right now, and you could lose everything, Mrs Peck, or you could tell us what you know. You sold the drugs that the victim overdosed on! Susan: Now, wait a minute, fellas. I didn't sell anything to the girl, and I didn't even know she overdoes until you told me just now! Susan: I merely gave her something from my personal stash. I only do clean drugs and I meant the poor girl no harm. Susan: Oh, she was so sweet and candid, it was obvious she wasn't used to taking drugs. I'd say she was pressured into asking for them. Susan: She took the cocaine to share with her buddies. They came into the motel room while I was in the back. And before you ask, I saw none of their faces, nor any part of them. (After talking to Susan Peck) Jones: Susan's almost TOO suspicious. Think about it: a young woman overdoses in your motel, and you've already got a criminal record, and done some jail time. Jones: Wouldn't you be tempted to make the body disappear? What do you think, ? Chapter 3 David Jones: Okay, , let's regroup! This case is baffling me! How did a girl like Gail end up hanging around with Derek and Irina? Jones: I mean, she doesn't exactly look like the kind of girl who would take enough cocaine to OD on the floor of a dingy motel, does she? Jones: Poor girl. She goes out to have fun, and she ends up dipped in concrete. Surely nobody des- Ramirez: ! I've found the VM City Cruiser, the Grim News company car that was reported missing! Jones: Really? Ramirez, I'm shocked, but in a good way! , we may finally be getting a break! Ramirez: Wait, I've got more! That weird tech guy wanted to see you, too! Jones: Two leads for the price of one! Okay, , I REALLY want to check out that car, but maybe we can make a stop at Alex's lab on the way there? Alex: ! Good of you to come! I've run the fingerprints of your latest suspects against the ones you found on the cocaine mirror! Alex: And I've found the two missing matches! Derek Molina is the first, which I'm sure you expected... Alex: But the final fingerprint set belongs to Irina Phelps! They both consumed cocaine with the victim prior to the murder! Jones: Which means Irina Phelps has got a lot to answer for. And I'd like to see Mr Rockwell again, he was a little too eager to tell on Derek, if you ask me. Talk to Philip Rockwell about the victim. Philip: Your little warning to Rachel Priest has been met with weak results, . She's still out there, accusing us. But now she's being a little more careful. Jones: I don't know what you expected, Mr Rockwell. We're cops, not hired muscle. A woman investigating you was just found dead, that makes you newsworthy. Philip: Are you naive enough to think I would go to such lengths to dispatch an intern. Miss Harding was no threat to me or my company. I merely humored her by answering her questions. Jones: I see...It must be pretty hard to keep up with your schedule, right? Do you like energy drinks, Mr Rockwell? Philip: I don't see who this is any of your business, but yes, , I do frequently have energy drinks at work. Philip: In any case, I didn't kill Gail, and even if I did, I doubt there's anything at all a beat cop like you could do about it. I know how the system works, you see. Talk to Irina Phelps about Taking Cocaine. Irina: So, you found my prints on that cocaine mirror, and so what? I already told you I partied with Gail that night, didn't I?! Jones: You sniff coke with a girl, she overdoses and somehow ends up encases in concrete right afterwards; I'd say that makes you suspicious. Wouldn't you? Irina: You've got it completely wrong! She was trying to impress Derek and got more than she could handle. But she was fine when she left! Irina: It's the saddest thing, you know? Gail is murdered, but to her boss it's just another piece of sordid news to fill up her work day. (After talking to Irina Phelps) Jones: , I really think we should have another chat with Rachel Priest. Irina and Derek have both mentioned that Gail was terrified of her boss. Jones: And while I can certainly believe it... I'd still like to hear what Rachel has to say about it. Talk to Rachel Priest about her relationship with the victim. '' Jones: Miss Priest, would you say you didn't get along with the victim? Rachel: Oh, this is funny. You think I killed my own intern? I've got a career, for God's sake. Rachel: I won't deny our relationship was strained. The girl never listened to my advice, even though God knows she needed it! Rachel: I'll grant you she did have some drive, but she was too naive for her own good. Her ambition only made her stupid. Rachel: I shouldn't have sent her to investigate Greene Holdings: In a way, I knew she didn't have the shoulders for it. I didn't think she'd come to harm, though, and to kill her myself? Who the hell do you think I am? ''Investigate Company Car. (Before investigating Company Car) Jones: This must be the car Ramirez told us about! Look, there's a Grim News logo card under the windshield! Jones: Now let's use that key you found in the trash and see if it works on the locks! (After investigating Company Car) Jones: Gail can't have driven this car back here while she was dipped in concrete. The killer must have taken it downtown! Jones: You're right , we should take a look at the driver's headrest. Let's see if the killer left something on it! Examine Headrest. Jones: Great job on that headrest! Whoever drove this car hadn't counted on your amazing forensic skills, ! Jones: We need to get those molecules analyzed ASAP! Analyze Molecule. Grace: Those molecules you found on the headrest are all components of shampoo, and they don't match with the brand the victim was using. Grace: Which means this is your killer's shampoo! And that would have been the end of it...If I hadn't gone that extra mile and fetched you the exact brand, Swavepro L. Jones: Great. I can't WAIT to ask each and every one of our suspects which shampoo they use! Grace: Let me simplify for you: that brand is recommended for the conditioning of long hair. Your killer, , has long hair, and seems to be taking good care of it! Ramirez: ! I told the folks at the construction site they could start work again today, you know, since the body's been removed and all. Jones: WHAT?! Ramirez, we haven't cleared the crime scene yet! Ramirez: Huh? But... I thought... Maybe they haven't started working again yet! Ramirez: I'm sorry! I thought you guys were all done, and they kept telling me over and over that they had a tight schedule, so... Jones: Dammit Ramirez. , we need to get a second look at the crime scene before the construction crew messes everything up! Let's go! Investigate Hallway Corner. (Before investigating Hallway Corner) Jones: Thank God, the construction crew hasn't started work! Let's have a look around before they kick us out! (After investigating Hallway Corner) Jones: Nice catch, ! The dust on this platform scale has been disturbed, and those marks look exactly like those left by a dragged body! Jones: We need to send the scale face to Alex, hopefully he'll know what to make of it! Jones: And if you think there might be something on that plank... Well, I know better than not to trust your instincts! Examine Plank. Jones: Well done, ! You've found what seems to be a tiny piece of thread on that plank. We should get it analyzed right away! Jones: The killer must have brushed against the plank and left this sample while fleeing the construction site! Analyze Piece of Thread. Grace: The piece of thread you collected from that plank is very small, barely more than lint: threads of different colors that were part of the same cloth. Grace: Your intuition was correct. The threads contained a little bit of the victim's dandruff, which means the fabric was worn by your killer. Grace: By the way they've been weaved and bent out of shape, I can tell that these were originally part of a piece of flannel with a tartan flannel. Which means your killer wears tartan flannel! Analyze Platform Scale. Alex: The killer definitely stepped on top of the platform scale you found on the construction site, . Nice catch! Alex: But what's even luckier is the excessive weight seems to have broken the platform, and it remained stuck on 320 lbs. Jones: 320 lbs? But it doesn't match any of our suspects' weights! Alex: Of course it doesn't. Think about it: the killer was dragging your victim! Alex: So if you take the victim's weight into account, and subtract it from 320 lbs ... you get a killer who weighs 140 pounds! After completing all tasks... Jones: It seems we have all the evidence we need, ! Now is the time to bring the killer to justice. Keep a cool head and do what you need to do! Take care of the killer now! Irina: You're right, , I was the one who "killed" Gail. If you can really call it murder, I mean, the girl was already half dead! Jones: She might have lived if you had taken her to a hospital! Who were you to decide she didn't need help? Irina: That's not what happened at all! Derek had already left when I noticed Gail wasn't waking up. I was high, drunk, tired and I guess I panicked. I thought she was dead! Irina: I knew about the construction site, and I thought... I just didn't want the body to be found. Derek and I have so hard to build his company! I couldn't let Gail's stupidity jeopardize everything! Jones: So you killed Gail Harding to... protect your company? Irina: I only did what I felt needed to be done, to make sure Derek didn't have to worry about anything! Jones: But Gail struggled, didn't she? You knew she was still alive then! Irina: She... convulsed yes. It didn't mean anything about her chances of survival. There was no room for hesitation, and I couldn't turn back. I fled the scene quickly. Jones: is going to cuff you and take you in. You have the right to remain silent. Judge Hall: Irina Phelps, you have pleaded guilty to the murder of Gail Harding. This has been taken into account. Judge Hall: You claim to have been drunk, intoxicated, and emotionally disturbed; which supposedly, impaired your capacity to tell right from wrong. Judge Hall: Nevertheless, you are deemed responsible. The victim was unconscious at the time, which is an aggravating circumstance. Would you like to make a statement? Irina: Your honor, Gail trusted me and did me no harm. I would never have done this to her if I had been my normal self. Irina: I wish I could take it back. I have felt nothing but regret and sadness since the murder. Irina: I only hope that Derek will find a way to move on on his own. Judge Hall: I see. Miss Phelps, this court finds you guilty of voluntary manslaughter, for which you will spend ten years in prison with a chance of parole in five. Court is adjourned. Jones: Irina Phelps is going to be behind bars for a while. Do you think she truly regretted what she's done? Or was that just part of the mask? Jones: I guess you can just never know, in the end, can you? I guess Rachel's fears were proved wrong, Greene Holdings weren't the ones who silenced Miss Harding. She even had me going for it. Jones: And we don't have much on Susan Peck. She didn't do Gail any harm, at least not directly, but we'd better keep an eye on her. Jones: That was good police work, . I'm always impressed at your ability to see through the bullsh*t and soldier on. Let's both go home and call it a day, we've earned it. Additional Investigation Chief Samuel King: As usual, you've done a great job on this case, ! One day, you might take my place! Samuel: But your work is not yet over. Workers from the construction site have called us; it seems Rachel Priest is on the site, pestering people! Samuel: And we've also received a call about Susan Peck. I hear she's been selling ecstasy to teenagers. Samuel: Ah, one last thing. A certain Derek Molina called here; he requested your assistance personally, . Jones: OK, boss! We'll go check all this right away! Ask Rachel Priest to leave the construction site. Rachel: , right on time! I was covering Gail's tragic death when those workers took my digital- Jones: Rachel, this is a private property. Those people have every right to want you out of here. Rachel: You don't understand, they took my digital recorder! It's got all my material inside! Rachel: I'm NOT going anywhere until it's been returned to me! A brand new RecCo DPX-30, the nerve of those people! Jones: ... Alright. Look, go back to your office, and will have a look around for your digital recorder. Investigate Construction Site. Jones: I'm ready to bet you my lunch that the workers hid Rachel's digital recorder in their toolbox... Jones: After all, this wouldn't be the first time we found something interesting in there! Examine Toolbox. Jones: Bingo! Now what is a digital recorder doing in a toolbox, I wonder... Jones: Those guys are such amateurs. I'd have poured the recorder in concrete! Jones: Hm, you're right, we do need to make sure it's really Rachel's recorder. We'd better check the RecCo database to see if it matches the model DPX-30 she told us about. Examine Digital Recorder. Jones: Well, there you go! According to the database, the digital recorder we found in the digital toolbox matches the model DPX-30! Jones: Which means it does belong to Rachel. Let's go bring it back to her, shall we? Give Her Digital Recorder back to Rachel Priest. Jones: Here you go, Rachel. found your digital recorder. HOWEVER... if you want it back, you must promise not to go back to the construction site again. Rachel: But what about my article?! Jones: Gail's death has already been solved, and you know 's never wrong. Let the matter drop, for your own sake. Rachel: Oh I guess you're right. I've got bigger fishes to fry anyway. Rachel: Well, , I'm very grateful for everything you have done for me. How can I thank you? Are you hungry? I know a very good diner nearby: their burgers are delicious! Jones: It's been a while since I've had a burger! What do you think, , are you up for it? Talk to Susan Peck about dealing accusations. Jones: I KNEW you were bullsh*tting us when you said you didn't sell the coke to Gail Harding, Susan! And now you're even dealing ecstasy to teenagers?! Susan: I have no idea what you're talking about! I told you, I'm not dealing anymore! I bet you people just want to shut my motel; the neighborhood has never liked me! Jones: I wonder why, really. Jones: Step aside, Susan, so can inspect your motel. Investigate Motel Room #9. Jones: Nice catch, ! This bag clearly holds ecstasy pills! Jones: Things aren't looking good for Susan Peck, but we need to find her fingerprints on the bag if we want to charge her. , I'll let you work your magic. Examine Bag. Jones: I didn't expect you to find so many fingerprints on such a small bag, ! Jones: Let's hope Alex will confirm that at least some of these prints belong to Susan. Analyze Fingerprints. Alex: So I had a look at the fingerprints you collected from the bag you found in the motel room, . Alex: There's no doubt about it: Mrs Peck handled the bag, and you've got the fingerprint to prove it! Jones: Now she won't be able to say she had nothing to do with this! Let's go catch her, ! Arrest Susan Peck for dealing. Jones: Game over, Susan. We found a bag filled with ecstasy pills, and it's got your fingerprints all over it. Susan: F*ck! These kids didn't listen to a word I said! I TOLD them to take the bag with them. What a bunch of idiots! Jones: Says the idiot who decided to deal again! Susan Peck, you're under arrest! Any word you say can and will be used against you in a court of law... See what Derek Molina wants. Derek: , someone stole my brand new prototype, my "B-Unit" mixing table MX-2000! I have an appointment with my investor in one hour, I need it back! Jones: Are you sure someone stole it? This is a very safe neighborhood; it's all traders and businessmen! Derek: Well, it's not there anymore, is it? So yes, it was stolen! Derek: Important meetings make me hungry. I just went to get a hotdog, just turned my back for ten seconds, and when I looked back, it was gone! Jones: Calm down, Mr Molina. Stress makes us do funny things, and I bet your mixing table's still around here! We'll have a look right now. Investigate Walton Square. Jones: You actually think this pile of metal could be Derek's mixing table, ?! Jones: Look, even if it was, there's no way you can fix this! We'd better pretend we didn't find it at all... Jones: Oh alright! Stop looking at me like that! I trust you, if anyone can put those pieces of metal back together, it's you, after all! Examine Metal Pieces. Jones: This is crazy! You've completely restored a mixing table in a snap! Jones: Let's not keep Derek waiting any longer and give him his precious prototype back! Give Back his Mixing Table to Derek Molina. Jones: Mr Molina, we've got good news! found your prototype! Derek: Thank God! You've just single-handedly saved one of my biggest contracts, ! Jones: , it seems your reputation keeps on growing day after day! Derek: Hey, I'd really like to properly thank you. I'm about to launch a fashion collection; what do you say I give you the very first models? Category:Criminal Case Category:Transcripts